


A gentle handy under the moon

by tomservo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Handies, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Kink, farmer gets real sappy too, farmer is a druid and has magical tears yeehaw, i'm projecting hardcore, shane needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomservo/pseuds/tomservo
Summary: a completely self indulgent fic between my farmer Ethan and Shane. Ethan is a stoner and a druid (let me live okay; he uses magic to keep his plants healthy... among other things), he takes really good care of his farm and animals etc etc. finds Shane irresistible and wants to show him a good time





	A gentle handy under the moon

 

It had been about a three months since the new farmer came to Pelican Town; he had taken over his grandfathers old farm in hopes of making a living, and everyone welcomed him with open arms; well, almost everyone. The man mostly kept to himself, drinking away in the saloon after work, and the farmer was love struck.

 

Ethan sat at the table on the far left of the saloon and looked at Shane between the people there. He heard a voice calling out to him, it was Leah, the town artist

 

“You know, you could always go over and try and make conversation with him. I know he’s not good with people, but maybe you could change that,” she said with a smile

 

Leah was very friendly towards Ethan, but he thought it was only because she found out that he grows pot on his farm and gives her discounts

 

“Yeah, I could, but I’m bad with people too, you know,” Ethan said sheepishly

“Yeah, right!” Leah laughed

 

She was right, Ethan just didn’t want to admit it. He wanted to talk to Shane so badly, but every time he thought about walking to him, thoughts of failure came to him and he gave up. He remembered when he walked into Marnies’ ranch for the first time and saw him standing in the kitchen making his food; Marnie had to snap at him to get his attention back to her. He swore it was love at first sight

 

“You know, he likes to sit on the dock in the forest and drink beer. You could always join him there,” 

“Yeah I guess I could. I’ll do it tomorrow,”

“Bring some of your best stuff too, he could use it,” she added

 

Ethan finished his beer and went home.

 

~*~

 

The next day had come and gone in almost an instant; farm work usually took most of the day. He started to head towards the saloon when he remembered what Leah said yesterday.  _ drinking by the docks, huh? _ he thought to himself. Ethan went back inside and grabbed some joints he had rolled earlier in the day, and a bottle of lube just in case and headed for the forest. The walk there was nerve wracking, but he plowed through it, he needed to. He saw Shane drinking on the dock just like Leah said; as he walked on the dock, Shane looked behind him

 

"What are you doin' out so late? I thought farmers had to go to sleep early for work," he said 

"Just enjoying the night, I still have some time left before I go to sleep. It's such a nice night out, I thought I'd come out and enjoy it,"

 

Shane scoffed and drank his beer; he looked at Ethan and tossed him one

 

“Thanks,” Ethan said while opening it

“No problem, you looked thirsty, it’s no big deal,”

 

Ethan stood in admiration as he watched Shane down the rest of his beer; he laughed and walked closer to him, the scent of beer and Shanes’ natural musk filled his nose and a wave of pleasure broke over him. Ethan let out a quiet moan, but Shane still heard him

 

“You okay?” he asked

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” 

 

Shane looked at Ethan with a confused look and the two stood there drinking their beers in silence until Shane finally spoke up

 

“Why do you always stare at me in the saloon? I’ve been meaning to ask you that, but for the most part I could never be bothered to,” Shane asked

 

“Well, to tell you the truth,” Ethan started

 

This was the moment he dreaded and looked forward to at the same time, confessing his admiration for someone he had only talked to a few times, someone he stared at every time he was at the saloon, and someone he thought about late at night in bed, dreaming of sweet and sometimes filthy things about him, waking up and aching for him

“I-I think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen, I’ve always been afraid of talking to you in fear of saying something wrong or messing something up. Leah told me to talk to you, she said that you stand here at night, drinking alone. The thought of that made me want to join you in hopes of getting to know you. Shane, I’ve been in love with you since the moment I first saw you at the ranch when I bought my first chicken,” he confessed

 

Shane looked at him with wide eyes,  _ was he really hearing this? Hearing someone confess their love for him?  _ He shook his head to snap out of it

 

“I-I don’t know what to say...I feel like I’m too messed up for someone to love me,” 

“Everyone is messed up in their own ways,” Ethan said while pulling out a joint and lighting it “Mind if I smoke?” he continued

 

“You gonna let me have some of that? I think I need it right now,” Shane asked

 

Ethan laughed and passed him the joint. He looked at Shane and noticed how sad his eyes looked, almost full of tears. Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed under Shanes’ eye, letting the tear fall gently inside

 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Shane yelped

“Oh! S-Sorry, I didn’t realize what I was doing,” Ethan said while looking away 

 

He was so embarrassed; he acted on his own without thinking about the consequences, and he wanted to disappear and never come back

 

“No need to apologize, it just took me by surprise, that’s all,” 

 

Ethan looked at Shane; his face was bright red. He got up and Shane passed the joint back to him; he took a long drag and exhaled slowly.

 

“So, pot huh? Never realized you’d be  _ that _ kind of farmer,” Shane laughed

“I grow other things too, but the pot helps me with my anxiety,”

“No, shit? I’ve been wanting to smoke for a while because of mine,” 

 

Ethan passed the joint back with a grin

“Smoke up, then,” 

 

The two of them stood there, smoking and drinking, occasionally exchanging  glances and smiles, until Shane moved in and kissed Ethan on the jaw. Ethan turned and kissed Shane softly on the lips; Shane returned the kiss with more force, jamming his tongue inside Ethans’ mouth. Ethan moaned and swirled his tongue around Shanes’; he moved his hands down to Shanes’ side and down to his ass, massaging it gently. The two pulled out of the kiss for a few seconds, breathing in each others air and panting, wanting more, when Ethan embraced Shane in a hug and inhaled deeply, exhaling with a moan

 

“You smell so fucking good. It’s making me hard,” Ethan sighed while grinding against Shanes’ growing erection “Want you..so bad. I dream of this every night,” Ethan moaned while reaching down to unzip Shanes’ pants

 

“Wait, hold on a second,” Shane interrupted

“Am I going too fast?” 

“N-No, it’s just...it’s been a while,” he confessed

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Ethan cooed

 

Shane nodded while Ethan pulled out the small bottle of lube he brought

“Were you expecting to get in my pants tonight, Ethan?” Shane joked

“No, but I brought it just in case,”

 

Shane chuckled while undoing his pants for Ethan who was squirting a generous amount of lube into his hand

 

“The lube is a little cold, but my hand will make it warmer,” 

“That’s fine. Can...Can I touch you too?” Shane asked sheepishly

 

Ethan looked at him and smiled

“Of course, Shane. I’d love that,” he said while handing the bottle to Shane and undoing his pants with his free hand

 

Ethan gently tugged at Shanes’ cock, making sure to slather it with the lube; Shane did the same to Ethan.

 

“Fuck...that feels good,” Shane moaned in Ethans’ ear

 

Ethan tightened his grip a little and Shane panted needily 

“Fuck my hand, Shane. Be good for me,” 

 

Shane did as he was told and fucked Ethans’ hand slowly while jerking the other man off with the same rhythm. The farmer licked and sucked at Shanes’ ear, only stopping to praise Shane 

 

“You’re doing wonderfully, just like that,”

“F-Fuck, I’m already gonna…” Shane moaned as he came all over Ethans’ hand

“Good boy,” Ethan cooed while licking the cum off of his hand

 

Shane looked at Ethan with a frown

 

“I’m sorry, I came too fast…” 

“It felt good, right? Who cares if you cum fast? I’m glad I could help with it,” 

“Will you fuck my hand now? I want you to feel good too,” Shane asked

 

Ethan nodded and started to fuck Shanes’ hand;  the sensation of his hand and the lube was so much for him to handle

 

“Mmmgh, been dreaming of this for so long,” Ethan moaned

 

Shane tightened his grip, and Ethan went faster

“S-Shane…, fuck! I-I love you so much,” Ethan moaned

“Wh-what really? O-okay...shit, keep going, just like that…” Shane stammered 

“Feels..so good..can’t hold it in,”

 

Not even a minute later, Ethan came into Shanes’ hand with great force

“I guess I was too fast too,” Ethan laughed

 

Shane chuckled and licked the cum off of his hand

 

“Mmm, that was hot,” Ethan moaned

“You taste fantastic. Can we do this again?” Shane asked

“I was hoping you would say that,” Ethan said with a smile

 

The two cleaned up and laid under the stars, smoking and cuddling with the occasional make out session

“I’ve dreamt of this for so long, I lie awake aching for you, Shane. I-I just….” Ethan said with tears in his eyes

“Shh, I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize,”

 

Ethan sat up and started sobbing, flowers forming where the tears fell down onto the ground

“Wh-what are you? Are you okay?” Shane asked

“Y-yeah, I’m just so happy,” He sobbed

 

Shane put his arm around Ethan and brought him close; he kissed Ethans’ head and wiped away his tears. The two sat like that for a few minutes before Ethan said anything

 

“I’m a druid,” he said

“What’s that?” Shane asked

“It’s...complicated. We can communicate with nature and animals, I can even turn into one if I wanted to, though I prefer not to. We can use magic to restore and heal people too,” he explained

“That’s...pretty cool actually. I bet you take really good care of your plants and chickens, and I should hope so because you got the chickens from our ranch,” 

 

Ethan chuckled and nodded

 

“Yes, they are in good hands,”

“So...what now?” Shane asked

 

Ethan thought to himself for a minute.  _  Was it selfish to want to continue? _

 

“I would love to keep doing this if it’s okay with you,” he confessed

“Of course. You make me feel like I’m worth something,” 

“You’re worth the world, and I love you,” Ethan said while leaning in for a kiss

 

The two laid there for a while, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other until it got too late for Ethan to stay up; they said their goodbyes and went home, thinking of each other before they went to sleep, dreaming of each other, waking up wanting to see the other next to them in bed. _Eventually we’ll get there,_ Ethan thought as he got out of bed to start the day. 

 

_ Eventually... _

**Author's Note:**

> my good friend proof read this and told me it showed how much I love Shane and yanno.......he ain't wrong


End file.
